


heat of the moment

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ;u;, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Doctor Castiel, Firefighter Dean, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, No Incest, Oral Sex, Riding, SAM HAS DOGS, So much smut, anna's not really a character but she mouthes something so, nurse anna milton, sammy kink, veeeery brief destiel reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a lawyer trapped in his fiery building and Dean is the firefighter who saves his life. How else could Sam possibly thank him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> hhhheheueuehueheuehe the title is so not clever but i couldn't think of anything else!!! and it's very true!! ENJOY THIS IS SO SMUTTY I'M SO HAPPY sorry if the writing is lazy or bad or something i haven't slept in 24 hours

Smoke. That was all he saw.

 

His office door was blocked from the outside, so the fire hasn’t reached him yet. Nobody’s reached him yet. He could see the orange glow through the cracks in the door the smoke was flowing through. His whole office was hot like a furnace, and he sat on the floor with his blazer held up to his face, trying to keep as much smoke out of his lungs as possible. Suddenly, he hated himself for not calling Jess to see how her new baby was or for not writing to his mother for months like he promised, just because of how _busy_ he was. As his vision went blurry, and his arm became too weak to hold up the blazer, he just faced it head on.

 

Sam was going to die.

 

He heard a loud bang as the door collapsed and through his closed eyelids, he could see the brightness and rage of the flames and soon after, everything went black.

 

~*~

 

Sam awoke with a start and found he had a variety of tubes and pouches around him. He was breathing through an oxygen mask and he faintly heard someone call, “He’s awake,” as he tried to sit up in bed.

 

Well, he wasn’t dead.

 

A brunette man with bags under his vibrant blue eyes and a desperate need to shave walked in holding a clipboard followed by a young, red haired girl and a tall _gorgeous_ man with the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. The first two he could put together were a doctor and a nurse, but he had no idea who this other man was. How did he even make it out of the building, let alone wind up in a hospital?

 

“Uh, excuse me,” Sam tried to say, but he could barely hear his own voice. The doctor, without looking up from his clipboard, interrupted.

“Please don’t try to talk. You have a lot of smoke in your lungs, and it’s better for you not to speak while you have the mask on.” The nurse mouthed an apology and she and the doctor did tests, took notes, and checked monitors for twenty minutes before he finally said he could take the mask off, but would have to stay at the hospital overnight.

 

“Listen, sir, I have dogs at home, they’re gonna have to eat…” Sam said weakly. The doctor waved him off and walked out with the nurse, but the stranger with green eyes was still there. Sam furrowed his eyebrows and coughed, studying him. He looked completely average. “Uh, who are you?”

 

“My name is Dean,” The man said with a smile. “I pulled you out of that fire earlier.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

“Well, thanks. I’m not dead, so, there’s that.” The man, Dean, chuckled and glanced at the door.

“Yeah, you’re not. Hey, I could get you out of here if you really feel fine enough to be at home. Cas is a pushover when it comes to me askin’ for things.” Sam tilted his head and swallowed as Dean stared at the ground.

“Cas?” He perked up again at Sam’s question, like nothing ever happened.

“Oh, yeah. _Doctor Novak_ around here. He uh, we kind of um – he’s kind of an old flame.” Dean shrugged and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets. So he was gay, or bi, at least, and completely fucking hot, _and_ saved Sam’s sorry ass when he was about to roast in that office.

 

It counted for something.

 

“I would like to get home, yeah,” Sam said with a smile. Dean started to help him out of his IVs and other various tubes connected to him, and reassured him he has a degree in medicine so he knows how all of it works when Sam apparently looked nervous.

 

A hot, gay, firefighter with a degree in medicine? Fuck.

 

For almost getting burned alive, this was Sam’s lucky day.

 

~*~

 

Despite Dr. Novak’s protests, Dean did manage to get Sam out early and drove him to his house in a beat up Impala from the sixties. It was a classic; he could give the guy that. He was thirty-four – only four years older than Sam – even though he looked way younger.

 

The firefighter told him he already knew who Sam was considering Lawrence is a small town and he was one of, if not _the_ best lawyers in it. Best meaning most won cases. His best friend, Brady, who he went to law school with, always told him it was his height.

 

Dean walked Sam to his door as the lawyer wore hospital scrubs, carrying his smoky clothes in a bag. Impulsively, Sam invited Dean in, and he walked into his bedroom to throw a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on in an instant. What was he doing? He didn’t even know the guy’s last _name_. When Sam was done, he peeked into his office where his dogs were sleeping. As he came back into the living room, he ran a hand through his hair and blinked a few times.

 

“D’you want a beer?” Dean nodded and Sam pulled two bottles from the fridge, handing one to his guest and they simultaneously sat on the cold leather couch. God, how could he even begin to thank him for what he did? He literally saved his life. As they drank quietly, Sam broke the silence again. “So uh, what took you guys so long to find me?” Dean took a swig of his beer and puckered his lips quickly. Oh, _God_ , his lips were so pretty.

 

“Uh, it was just me. Our captain had thought they’d got everyone out, but I heard you calling out the door about ten minutes before I got in. They wouldn’t let me go in at first, saying how the floor could collapse at any minute. But I just – I got this weirdo instinct, you know? Like there was still a son of a bitch in there, so I kinda just charged.” Sam’s eyes widened as he spoke. He talked slowly but aggressively and almost comically, like he had a front he was trying to hide, and covered it up with humor and playful narcissism.

 

Being a lawyer made him extremely aware of someone’s behavior and how it reflected their personalities. It was a gift and a curse.

 

“The door was blocked, though. I’m pretty huge, and I couldn’t break it down.” Sam replied as he drank. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man.

“I dunno how I did it. There was a bunch of really tough wood from the frames of the doors next to the one going into the room you were in. They collapsed against it, and the fire made them way heavier. It was insane, dude. I guess it was like some freak adrenaline thing.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Sam, his eyes warm but full of courage and hardness.

 

“God, the fact that you could just – just run into a burning building on instinct to save me is… it’s kind of overwhelming, honestly.” Sam gnawed on his bottom lip, setting his beer down on the coffee table and carefully moving closer to Dean on the couch. He almost _died_ and he wasn’t going to take anything for granted anymore.

 

Dean set his beer down on the coffee table and sat up straight, avoiding eye contact and looking at every part of Sam besides his eyes. “W-what are you doin’, Sam?”

 

The younger grabbed his face and moved his body closer in a millisecond and forced him to meet his eyes. God, they were so green it hurt.

 

“Thanking you. Don’t pretend you haven’t been thinking about it, Dean, I’m a lawyer – I can read it all over you,” Sam blurted out. Dean interrupted him by meeting their lips and it was heaven. Sam instantly took over, throwing his leg over Dean’s and sitting on his lap, kissing him profusely.

 

Ridiculously, the older man lifted him up against his waist and carried him to his bedroom, sitting on the bed with his back facing the headboard and his legs out down the length of the bed. Sam was flushing uncontrollably; he hasn’t had this kind of instant connection and pleasure with someone in _years_. Forcing out a laugh, he rolled his hips over Dean’s old jeans right where he knew his cock would be, pulling a groan from the man’s mouth.

 

Sam kissed him again as Dean’s hands ran down his back and ass, cupping and squeezing it. “Holy crap, you’re so fuckin’ hot, Sam,” he muttered as he arched his hips.

 

Sliding his body down the bed, he kissed Dean’s waist and unbuttoned and pulled down his jeans at a record time. The firefighter’s gorgeously hard cock bulged through his briefs, and he palmed him gently before tugging those down, too.

 

Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth with ease, which caused him to all but _whine_ at the touch. He kept eye contact with Dean, swiping his tongue around and gently ghosting his fingers on his balls, just to add extra sensation to the man who saved his life. He hollowed his cheeks out and took Dean’s dripping cock all the way down his throat, coming back up in one swift motion.

 

Thumbing the slit, he kissed and bit on Dean’s stomach, leaving love bites on his ridiculously tan skin.

 

“ _Oh_ fuck, Sam, Jesus, you’re s-so good at this. Dammit, Sammy, _so fuckin’ hot_ ,” Dean muttered many things incoherently and yelled others, but the intimate nickname was what Sam focused on the most. It bothered him when most people other than Brady and his family called him _Sammy_ but when Dean said it – God, he could have come right there.

 

Sam swiped his tongue over the tip of Dean’s cock, tasting the salty precome and not really caring. He pressed his thumb into Dean’s hip as he took him through his lips again, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Sooner than later, Dean’s hands were running through his hair and tugging at the roots, nearly driving him crazy – aside from the fact he’s been jacking himself off at the same time.

 

“S-Sam, Sammy,” The younger moaned on Dean’s cock, knowing the vibration would feel amazing. Dean raised his eyebrow. “Like that? Like when I call you Sammy, baby?” He nodded. Dean’s voice was a low growl now mixed with the whines of a lost puppy, and Sam thought he was going to _die_. “Shit, I’m gonna come – gonna come down your throat, you want it? Want it, Sammy?”

 

Sam whined, speeding up his hand, and Dean thrust into his mouth, spilling into him with a loud yell. Sam swallowed all of it and he felt like he was going to follow soon after, when Dean ordered him to get on his back. The firefighter hovered his pulsing cock and licked up the side of it, the slit following. It didn’t take more than that to push Sam over the edge.

 

Dean did the same and swallowed everything, licking a droplet from the corner of his mouth. He fell over Sam, his hands running around his body and his lips exploring. He kept getting lost on purpose until their lips met again, the taste of come on their pink, swollen lips.

 

“Holy shit, Sam. Do you thank all the handsome firefighters like that?” Sam let out a breathy laugh and pushed his hair back.

“Nah. I’ve kinda got my eye on just one.”


End file.
